


Falling For You

by stharridan



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stharridan/pseuds/stharridan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe he was falling for her after all. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling For You

As the old woman of a teacher chattered on about things that no student ever paid attention to, Ishida sat gazing out the window, watching as a few unruly teenagers skipped class and hung out in the grounds below. Usually, he would be the attentive one, always answering to questions that no one seemed to even know, but for once he was letting his guard down. It was just recently that he noticed this sudden change in him, and it all sprouted from a certain redhead that sat not too far away from him.

Ishida stole a glance at her. Though Orihime wasn't much of a slacker herself, she was fighting the urge to fall asleep. Evidently, today's topic didn't quite spark her interest. A mild smile graced Ishida's lips as he watched her out of the corner of his eye, but then he averted his gaze when he felt a sudden flush of warmth spread through his cheeks.

This had been going on for quite some time now, and Ishida was rather confused about it. He was certain that Orihime was his friend, but the feelings he felt for her, those strong emotions that he rarely felt for anyone, was becoming quite distracting, throwing him off balance whenever his guard was down.

Ishida shook his head, ran his fingers through his dark hair, as he reminded himself that they were merely friends. He thought of her as just a friend, nothing more, nothing less. Besides… she had an obvious interest in Ichigo. There was no way for him to blurt out his feelings for her, not unless he dropped a bomb on her.

The bell rang, and Ishida concluded that his musings had been a waste of time. Pondering over love… it was much in contrast to his belief that there was no space in a student's life for love, and so he arranged his books and packed his bag.

"Ishida!"

The sound of her voice froze him in place, and all he could do was look up crookedly. Orihime waved from the doorway, trying to catch his attention.

"We'll meet you on the rooftop, okay?"

"Uh…" Ishida swallowed and, deciding that it was for the best, pursed his lips and gave a nod. When Orihime and the others had disappeared, he slumped in his chair and blew out a puzzled sigh.

Maybe he was falling for her after all.


End file.
